Pokemon: Ash's Battle
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: A story of Ash obviouslywho goes to Team Rocket to get back Pikachu oneshot my first pokemon fanfic


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters 

Ash Ketcham walked a long narrow pathway with no one but his Pokemon Pikachu. "_Man I really messed this one up_" he thought as he braced himself on a walking stick he picked up on the way. He started remembering what happened at Team Rocket and just the thought made him cringe.

………

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU YOU THEIVES" Ash yelled as he ran after Jesse and James. Misty and Brock ran behind him. Jesse and James jumped onto the elevator and Ash got there just as the doors closed. "Damn" Ash said beating on the closed door with his fist. Misty looked at Ash "It'll be okay Ash we still have a chance" she said with a smile as Brock pressed the button to the elevator the doors opened instantly and all three stepped in.

………

Ash was bleeding intensely from one side and Pikachu was worried about what might happen.

………

Ash and the others stepped off the elevator as Team Rocket got on their Meowth head balloon. "So long suckers" They said as their balloon lifted from the ground. Ash, Misty, and Brock ran underneath the balloon "Get back here with my Pikachu" Ash yelled up the balloon.

………

Ash walked slowly his steps were growing weaker as he saw a town in the distance.

………

The balloon landed on top of a large building in the middle of nowhere. The Team Rocket initials were on it there were6floors on the building and the top looked like a battle stadium "_What is this place_" Ash though as he and the others approached the doors. The double doors opened revealing what looked like a lobby. Ash was confused about all this. Just in front of him an elevator door opened they walked in there was only one button and it had the number two on it. Ash pressed the button and the doors shut.

………

Ash was feeling lightheaded and Pikachu was starting to get worried about his friend.

………

The elevator doors opened revealing an indoor battle arena. At one end awaited the challengers Butch and Cassidy. Ash stepped into the battlers square and pulled out a pokeball. "Wait just one second mister, in case you haven't noticed but Butch and I both are standing here meaning this is a double battle" Cassidy said sarcastically. Ash stood there as Brock stepped into the square with him. "Come on Ash let's show these punks a lesson" Ash looked up at Brock and then back at the battle arena and nodded with a grunt.

………

Ash's slight limp caused him to fall dropping his stick. Pikachu quickly rushed to his side.

………

Ash and Brock awaited the judges rules "Each trainer will use one Pokemon if one of the battling trainers Pokemon faints both those trainers lose the battle…. BATTLE." Ash, Brock, Butch, and Cassidy all threw up one pokeball into the air. Ash's ball produced a Sceptile, Brock's produced a Crobat, Butch's produced a Houndoom, and Cassidy's produced a Raticate. Ash started the battle by telling his Sceptile to bullet seed the Raticate. The attack struck hard "Now Sceptile hit it with leaf blade" a glowing green blade appeared on his arm and he attacked Raticate. Butch was to busy fighting off Brock's Crobat to worry about his partner so the attack hit and made Cassidy's Raticate faint. The judge came running to give the score. "Raticate is unable to battle Ash and Brock are the Victors" he said as he waved a green flag towards Ash and Brock. "Fine you won but that doesn't mean you're still not a twerp" Cassidy said as she handed Ash an access card. Two elevator doors opened on the other side of the arena. Ash and the others stepped on "Hold on Pikachu I'm coming."

………

Ash got up from the ground Pikachu still looked worried for him "I'll be okay Pikachu don't worry."

………

They arrived on the third floor that was another lobby with another elevator only this one had a keycard slot. Ash pulled the access card from his pocket and slid it through. The two doors opened again the elevator had only one button and it had a four instead of a two. Ash pressed the button and they went up to the next floor. They stepped off into another arena but this one had only one person in it and he looked rather familiar.

………

Ash continued walking but didn't get very far before he fell again.

………

Ash walked into the square to reveal that the one he was battling was The amazing butler " I see you've defeated those bumbling fools but that's not that big of a surprise now is it" Ash stared at him and pulled out his first pokeball. "The battle between Butler and Ash Ketcham shall began each trainer is allowed one Pokemon with no substitutions… BATTLE." And just like last time Ash and Butler threw their pokeballs into the air. Butler's produced a Salamence and Ash's produced a Charizard "Salamence use Hyper beam" Butler commanded his Pokemon a large yellow beam came from Salamence's mouth "Charizard quick dodge it" Ash yelled and Charizard flew up and the attack missed "Now Charizard come down and give Salamence a seismic toss" at that Charizard swept down and grabbed Salamence and took him into the air then came back down and dropped him hard on the ground. "Now hit him with flamethrower" Ash yelled to Charizard and a gust of flame shot out of Charizard's mouth. When the flame stopped there sat a burned Salamence… fainted. "Salamence is unable to battle the victory goes to Ash." Butler tossed another access card to Ash without speaking "Good job Ash" Misty said with a smile. Misty's smile almost made Ash forget about Pikachu. Then a door opened on the other side revealing another elevator.

………

Ash sat up supporting himself on one arm he looked over the hill at the town. Pikachu nuzzled his arm Ash looked down on his little yellow Pokemon "You don't think we can make it do you." Pikachu looked at him with a look off "_you don't look to good_" Ash chuckled "Neither do I."

………

Ash, Misty, and Brock came out of the elevator into another lobby and there was another elevator and this time there were two keycard slots Brock stood at one and Ash at the other they pulled the card at the same time. Ash stepped into the elevator and the doors shut leaving Misty and Brock

………

Ash laid down crying, "I'm so sorry guys" Pikachu tilted his head at what Ash had said.

………

Ash stepped out of the elevator into an arena with Team rocket at one end Ash knew he was on the top floor because there was a glass ceiling overhead and the sky was above. "Hello twerp" there at the other end stood Jesse, James, and Meowth. "I know this is a battle arena so," Ash pulled out his pokeball ", Let's start." Jesse stepped in the square first "This will be a pokebattle between challenger Ash Ketcham and Jesse," Meowth said serving as judge ", Each trainer will use one Pokemon with two substitutions… BATTLE." Ash and Jesse pulled out a pokeball and threw them in the air. Ash's produced Crawdaunt and Jesse's produced an Arbok. "Arbok use poison sting then wrap" Jesse yelled. Ash tried to tell Crawdaunt to dodge but it was no use Arbok had already hit him with poison sting and was going in for wrap "Crawdaunt Return" Crawdaunt was surrounded in a red light then pulled into the pokeball. "Now go Aipom" Jesse laughed at Ash's choice "Aipom…Mega Punch" Jesse laughed even more at Ash but stopped when Aipom's tail glove started glowing and hit Arbok instantly making it faint. "Lucky shot" Jesse pouted. James stepped into the square "My turn" he said pulling out a pokeball and tossing it into the air. It produced Cacturn. "Cacturn needle arm" James commanded. It hit Aipom "Aipom Return" "_I only have one Pokemon left_" "Go… Torkoal" Torkoal emerged blowing steam into the air James pulled Cacturn back to "Go Weezing" James yelled Weezing appeared also blowing steam. "Torkoal use withdraw and don't come out until I say" Ash yelled to Torkoal, and so it did, it withdrew into its shell. "I know just how to get it out of that shell… Weezing SELFDESTRUCT" Weezing exploded causing a white blast to fill the room. When the blast was gone Weezing had fainted and obviously so had Torkoal "Torkoal come out now" Ash yelled to Torkoal. Torkoal popped out without a scratch on him. "Weezing is unable to battle Ash is the winner" Meowth said very gloomily. James glared at Ash so did Jesse and Meowth. "Fine you win so there's your Pikachu," James said with a smile and tossing Pikachu to Ash ", To bad you'll never make it out alive" James said as he pressed a button locking the doors.

………

Ash laid there as Pikachu ran in the direction of town send sparks off to show where he was. Ash then blacked out.

………

Ash tried pulling open the elevator door. "What the hell, I beat you fair and square so let me the hell out" Ash cursed at Team Rocket who were getting out via Meowth head balloon. As they left James shot out the glass shattering it on top of Ash gashing him in the side he jumped onto the rope ladder with Pikachu on his back. James knocked him off sending him straight to the ground landing on his knee. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY KNEEEEEEE" Ash screamed as he hit the ground. Team Rocket flew off as Ash got up grabbing a walking stick he limped off towards town.

………

Ash opened his eyes and he heard a voice. "Ash…Ash are you coming to?" Ash looked around then sat bolt upright "Where the hell am I" Ash said after he got up Nurse Joy came in holding Ash's shirt and hat. "We were starting to get worried you'd been asleep for three days," she said a smile on her face ", The one that saved you is asleep and the one who brought you here is with him." Ash looked at Pikachu who was sleeping and sitting next to him were the two people he never thought he'd see again.

………

Ash walked further down the narrow path behind him the building exploded killing everything and everyone inside "MISTY… BROCK… NOOO."

………

There sat Misty and Brock with no scratches at all. Pikachu sitting on Misty's lap asleep. Ash looked at them and smiled "So how did Brock get me back here" he asked Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looked at him "Oh he's not the one that brought you here it was the girl Misty I think it was" she said walking looking at the Pokemon in hospital beds. Ash got up from his bed and pulled on his shirt but left his jacket off. He held that in one hand while he walked over to the other three who were all a sleep. He gave Pikachu a gentle rub on the back, punched Brock in the shoulder, and put his jacket over Misty and kissed her on the lips. He then grabbed his hat placed it on his head and left the ICU hall.

The End


End file.
